


Five Nights at Game Grumps

by Fan_Fic_Forever



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Game Grumps
Genre: Arin Hanson - Freeform, Barry Kramer - Freeform, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Gen, Jon Jafari - Freeform, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, Ross O'Donovan - Freeform, SecurityGuard!Dan, Suzy Berhow - Freeform, creepy AU, dan avidan - Freeform, danny sexbang - Freeform, fnaf au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Fic_Forever/pseuds/Fan_Fic_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Avidan was just fired from his old job. So he needed a new job or else he'll find himself unable to pay for rent. When he finds an ad for a security guard position in the newspaper, he gets the job immediately (although he's not sure why) and he starts his first night.. Turns out he's working in a building where a group of YouTube Celebrities work, but as he uncovers more and more info on the building, he figures out that a group of people supposedly died a year ago. What he comes to realize, is there's a dark secret behind the people staying at this place and no, he's not taking about the YouTubers that come to work there every day.<br/>Dan was ready to walk out on that fucked up place, but then he remembered the much needed cash...<br/>(IDEA ISN'T MINE BUT I CAN'T CREDIT ANYBODY)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Original Grump office?!

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I already have two fanfic's and shit but... I'm working on an entire Fnaf Theory right now and then I heard some Fnaf 4 Music and I'm like.. Holy crap this is all so violent.. I MUST WRITE TO THIS!  
> So.. I already sense the massive need to edit this stuff lmao. Like, how do I do this..? After all, the Grumps can't be animatronic's and they can't be completely dead or.. well you know if they're dead then they're dead..  
> ANYWAY I'm making Dan the guard because I have the excuse to bring Jon into this fanfic! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright let me say.. Yes I know I have two other stories going on right now, but I'm absolutely OBSESSED with the backstory for Fnaf!  
> Heck, I've even written out an entire theory for it.. That was an interesting night.  
> Anyway, idea isn't mine. I only decided to have Dan as the security guard so I could bring in Jon and stuff :D  
> I hope you all enjoy and stuff! This is my first time at a story like this so.. Be gentle lol. I KNOW THE BUILDING ISN'T THE SAME AS THE GRUMP OFFICE AND STUFF BECAUSE IT'S DIFF AND STUFF. I messed up but didn't feel like going back ;-; forgive meeee  
> Anyway, much luv ppl!

Dan stared at the building before him, and somehow it felt.. ominous. Dan gripped his phone harder and controlled his breathing as he walked to the doors.  
He was told to just enter and not even bother with knocking, so he summoned the best of his courage and pushed open the door.  
Cool air welcomed him as he walked in, and he was greeted with a long hallway with a weird pole in the middle.  
"I hope I won't be patrolling these hallways.." He grumbled as he walked past the pole, hoping that he can stay away from that obstacle, knowing that if he went near it in the dark then he'd most likely end up with a bloody nose by the end of his shift.  
"Ah you're Danny, right?" A man appeared from a room, and saw Dan and rushed over and shook hands with him eagerly.  
"Uh yeah. Hello." Danny smiled at the man and inspected him.  
The guy had a friendly face, and a nice scruffy beard. He wasn't too tall though.  
"My name is Geoff. My group and I just bought this building to have plenty of space to record and have fun. Although we started to notice things being moved around the office. Sorta weird, so we need you to stay here from midnight, to six in the morning." Geoff explained as he gave Dan a small tour, but then showed him the room where he'd be positioned in.  
The room was nice and had calming blue walls. He looked at his surroundings before he nodded. There were camera monitors around in the room, so he'd have to watch them. "So you good with starting tonight?" Geoff asked as they finished the tour, and Dan thought about it before he shrugged lazily. "Sure. Why the hell not." He said and Geoff nodded and smiled before he heard some shouting from somewhere in the building. "Well see you tonight." He said, handing the keys to Dan sealed the deal. Dan was going to come here tonight and become a security guard from midnight to six in the morning. \--- Tugging his coat closer to himself as he approached the building, and grabbed the keys out of his pocket, and went to the door. As he tried to unlock the door though, his hand was trembling so much that he missed the lock so much, he actually had to grab his hand and force the key in. "Stop this Dan.." He scowled at himself,, and entered. Geoff suggested him to keep most of the lights off in the building since it ends up having Geoff to pay more, and so Dan brought his own flashlight. However, as he walked to the room that he was supposed to stay in, he froze up when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned slowly to see someone standing down at the end of the hallway. He tried to focus his gaze, and suddenly he realized it was a girl that looked around his age. Except.. At the same time she looked.. well dead.. Her skin was pasty, and her clothes were ripped and he swore he saw dried blood on her chest.

"Uhmm.. Excuse me but you're not allowed in here.." He called softly, and felt his blood entirely freeze when she lifted her head slowly.. and opened her mouth wide and let out an ear piercing scream and raced towards him.  
Dan wasn't known for screaming, but now he let out the loudest scream he's ever had, and raced to the room and slammed the door tightly behind him. He felt the girl collide with the door, and he bit his fist hard and held the door shut. He finally had found his common sense, and properly locked the door and grabbed a chair and propped it against the door just in case.  
He gripped his frizzy and wild hair, and tried to get his bearings back, before he raced to the monitors and turned them on and let out a whimper when he saw the girl staring straight into the camera in the hallway. Her eyes were beautiful in a dreadful way.. She had green around the edges and around the pupils her irises were white. He still couldn't understand why she was here though.  
He heard some tapping on the door, and he knew she was knocking.  
"It's not good to keep this door closed.." The girl sang in a high tone, and he shuddered.  
"Wh-Who are you?!" He cried out.  
She responded with a giggle.  
"My husband will be here soon." She said into the camera, and he watched her walk down the hallway and disappear from the camera's view.  
He tried to follow her from different camera perspectives, but she disappeared into the darkness, and something else caught his eye. It was a guy this time. He had a stocky form, and walked down the hallway in almost a lazy manner.  
He seemed to have heard Dan from before though, because he headed straight to the hallway beside the room Dan was staying in.  
"Who's in there?" He knocked on the door loudly.  
Dan closed his eyes tightly, and hugged himself. Maybe if he stays silent then maybe this man will go away.  
"I know SOMEBODY is in there." He called, and Dan looked to the monitor. The guy was still standing there.  
"P-Please don't hurt me." Dan mumbled, and the guy took up an insulted looking form.  
"You haven't even asked my name yet and you're already begging me not to hurt you! Mortals these days." He grumbled, and Dan watched him lean against the door, obviously not going anywhere anytime soon.  
"So why ya trespassing?" He demanded, and Dan shakily sat in a seat.  
"I'm working here now.. I guess you weren't informed about it." He said, trying to muster up courage, but the shaking in his bones says otherwise.  
"I guess not." The guy snorted.  
"Why do you look so.. dead?" Danny asked without thinking, and he instantly regretted it as the guy growled and punched at the door angrily.  
"I'm not dead! Neither is my wife or any of my pals! You stupid clod! We're fucking cursed." He stormed off down the hallway, and Dan felt fear rise in him. Was the guy going to do something to harm Dan?  
He followed the camera, and the guy paused and looked up at the camera.  
"By the way, if you keep the door closed for too long, good ol' Jon is gonna come along and unlock it and probably kill you. Just sayin'." He said, before he continued and Dan froze, before he raced over the door and felt extremely conflicted.  
If he kept the door open.. Then it'd be easy for one of them to slip in.. But he didn't want this Jon guy to unlock the door and kill him.. Or maybe the guy was saying that to trick him..  
He wasn't sure, but he knew he was terrified.  
Finally, he came to an conclusion to open the door. When he did, he shone his flashlight down the hall, and saw no one was there so he resumed his spot where the monitors are. He realized they were placed well, because he was able to look over them and look down the hallway too.  
The rest of the night went calmly, until the very end when the female tried to get in again, but he shut the door as he saw her running down the hall, and he heard her scream in frustration, before he heard a low beeping in the corner of the room.  
He slowly approached it, and saw the time. It read six o'clock, but he was too terrified to leave the room yet.  
He didn't leave until eight, when Geoff came in and saw the poor mess of Dan who was huddled in the chair, hugging himself and rocking back and forth.  
"Uh well. You're done today Dan.. You'll be coming in again tomorrow, right?" He asked, but didn't even wait for an answer. He walked out of the room, and left Danny to sob.  
He would rather run through hell than do another night in this building, but he needed the money badly. Otherwise he won't pay next week's rent.  
He finally got up, and staggered and stumbled his way home, and as soon as he got in and went to bed and closed his eyes to go to sleep, he heard the female's scream once more.


	2. Returning for a second night..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo another chapter right away! I still gotta update my other stories though x.x I'm also gonna be pretty busy this week btw.. Starting a new story with another friend to collab and stuff.  
> Much luv and I hope you all enjoy anyway!  
> I'd also like to thank Kayla for commenting! :D

"Please Geoff I just need one name!" Danny begged as he jogged after the owner, and the guy turned towards Dan and frowned.  
"Fine. Holly Conrad. Turns out she connects with some of the people that used to work here. Now I really need to go film AHWU. Just make sure to come back to the building at midnight again tonight." He said, before he rushed off into the recording room.   
Dan paused, and said the name himself, and frowned.  
He went home and did some research, and finally found Holly Conrad online. She had her own YouTube account, and Twitter but she hasn't posted anything on her YouTube account for years.  
He private messaged her on twitter, asking to meet her and to question her about a couple things. He got a response in a couple of hours, and they decided to meet up at a nice and quiet cafe.  
When Dan appeared there, he looked around but he wasn't sure of who he was looking for. Holly didn't have her profile picture as herself, but instead an avatar. He could've gone through her pictures of course, but as soon he messaged her, he fell asleep and miraculously woke up in time to come meet her.  
He sat down at a table by the window, and drank some coffee and went on his phone and texted his best friend, Brian.   
"Um excuse me?" A voice put his mind back into reality, and he looked up to see a girl with close to white hair, standing over him.  
"Are you Holly?" He guessed, and she smiled weakly and nodded.  
They sat down and stared at each other for a moments. He studied her, and finally decided that her hair color was platinum, while Holly seemed to be thinking hard about something, and Dan was starting to feel uncomfortable from the intense stare she was giving him.  
"So what would you like to ask?" She asked at last, and he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a picture of the building he was working at now.  
"Have you ever been here?" He asked carefully, and she gave a small wince.  
"Yes.. My husband worked there.." She whispered. He blinked, and looked at the picture himself for a couple of moments.  
"He.. His name was Ross. He worked with his friends to make videos for YouTube." Dan frowned harder. Where had he heard of the couple? He knew that he'd heard of them from somewhere, but he wasn't certain.   
"L-Look.. Just say away from the building, please. It's not safe being in there. Especially at night." Holly said with fear in her voice and an anxious look in her eyes.   
"What happened to the people that worked there..?" He questioned further, but Holly abruptly stood up, her seat squeaking loudly that drew a lot of attention.  
"I'm sorry but.. I-I have to go. Just stay away from that building, Dan." She said quickly, and ran out of the cafe without another word. Danny tried calling after her and ran out of the cafe after her, but she raced down the street and disappeared in the crowd quickly.  
"Fuck.." Dan cursed, clenching his fists, and very well knowing he was going back tonight.   
\---  
"Babe.. Did that guy seem familiar to you?" The female whispered to the man beside her. They watched the people leave the building, and now they were finally able to roam the hallways again.  
"His voice sure seemed nostalgic. I'm not sure from where though." The male murmured, running a hand through his greasy and messy hair, before he went to go chat with somebody, but before he could get far, a voice called out that stopped him.  
"Want me to investigate tonight?" A new male appeared. His hair looked like it was once a nice chocolatey brown, but after aging, it had now turned into a darker color, closer to black.   
"Yo Ross. I don't want you killing him though." The male narrowed his cold eyes, and Ross shrugged.  
"No promises. Just saying, I have the best memory out of all of you." He smirked and gloated. It was true though, and the two other could only glare.   
"Fine, kill him or whatever. It's not like he's important. He's only trespassing." The male grumbled and disappeared down the hallway to find his good pal, Jon.  
\---  
"Just leave me the fuck alone for a goddamn moment!" Dan snarled into the monitor. As he did he looked up to see Jon standing at the end of the hallway, not moving towards him, but it's not like he was completely frozen either. Danny could see that Jon was breathing heavily as if he had ran a marathon, and was waiting for Dan to lock the door so he could have a reason to come murder him.  
Shivers went down his spine, and he forced his gaze back to the monitors, and saw a guy that was smaller than the first male he saw the first night, but the male that Dan was watching now, had trouble keeping up with him on the cameras. The man was very.. Fast.  
After Dan came to the monitor in the hallway outside of the room, he looked up to see the guy racing towards the room and he cursed and shot up and slammed the door close. His legs ached from the sudden unexpected movement, and he could hear loud panting outside the door as he loudly locked it and felt the guy jiggle the doorknob.  
"I don't wanna kill you dude.. Just chat." The male breathed heavily against the door, and Dan backed up as he looked at the monitor.  
"Just go on with your own fucking day." Dan mumbled, and the guy paused.  
"Who are you exactly?" He asked, and Dan could hear a slight trace of Australian in his voice.  
"Why is everyone asking? Do you like to say my name as you brutally murder me?" Danny spat out, and the male chuckled darkly.  
"Just curious, is all." He responded.   
The male spotted Jon appearing at the same Dan did, and he cursed very colorful words quickly, and disappeared down the hallway, and Jon stormed towards the door with a key in his hand.  
"Wait wait wait I'm opening it!" Danny cried out, and ripped the door open, and froze when he was now face to face with Jon's pale and sweaty face.   
When the door opened however, the blood lust disappeared and instead disappointment filled Jon's eyes, and he walked down the hallway.  
Ross watched Dan go back to his monitors, but the male was too shocked to pursue.   
"D-Danny..?" He whispered, and watched the guy finally spot him and slam the door shut.  
"It's you.. You've returned.." He murmured, and looked down at his hands to see they were shaking. He wasn't sure if he was concerned, or happy that his old best friend has appeared again though. Did he remember Ross? Did he remember any of them?  
He raced back through the building, and nearly collided with Barry who was sleepily walking through the small room beside the room Dan was stationed in.  
"What the hell Ross?" He grumbled, and Ross panted heavily.  
"H-He's back!" He exclaimed, and Barry rose an unimpressed eyebrow. Ross seemed more alive than he's ever been since they started living in this building.  
"I'm not interested. Just go pester to Arin. I'm going to go visit the new idiot that's decided to stay here at night." Barry stated, and started to walk before Ross firmly grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
"That idiot is Dan! Dan Avidan!" He hissed, and Barry seemed confused for a couple of moments, before recognition appeared in his dull eyes.   
"Wh-.." He paused, and went to go see himself. He poked his head around the corner of the hallway, and looked to see a tired Dan staring at the monitors. Ross looked around Barry and watched Dan too, before Barry pushed him away and put them in a blind spot for the cameras.  
"What the fuck is he doing here? Does he know it's us? Does he know the danger?" Questions spilled out of his mouth, and Ross stopped him.  
"I don't know! I don't know why he's here! But I don't think he recognizes any of us." Ross said quickly and quietly, and Barry frowned. When they looked at the clock however, they saw it was five minutes to dawn.   
They raced through the building and finally found Arin.  
Arin looked up, and tilted his head slightly.  
"Shouldn't you be-" Arin was cut off by Ross speaking too quickly for Arin to understand, and when Ross finished, Arin gave him an unimpressed look.  
"I'm sorry?" He asked and Ross groaned in frustration.  
"That guy is Daniel fucking Avidan! You're old best friend!" He snapped, and Arin paused for a couple of moments as he thought about the name, until he froze up and remembered exactly who Ross was speaking about.  
Arin thought quickly, and before Ross expected anything from him, Arin shot down the hallway, and Ross shrieked and raced after him.  
"No; we have to go hide for the day! Besides Dan will never let us near him!" He exclaimed and Arin growled and dragged Ross when the smaller tried to hold him back.  
"I don't care! I need to see if it's really him!" He snarled, but by the time they got to the room, they found that Dan had already left. They heard the exit door slamming shut, and when they looked out the window, they saw Danny rushing down the street and away from the building like his life depended on it.   
Arin watched the man get smaller and smaller until he disappeared into the city.  
"It's really him.." He muttered, and Ross nodded.  
"Told ya." He grumbled, and disappeared down the hallway to go hide for the day.   
Arin felt the sunlight burn his skin, and he hissed as steam began to rise and he finally retreated to the darkest past of the building where his wife was.  
"What are you going to do?" She asked quietly as she saw the faint outline of him through the darkness.  
"I need to talk to him.. I need to tell him what's happened.. And that he belongs with us." Arin murmured, and the female bit her lip.  
"As if he'd want to live a life like this. Besides, he's terrified of us." She whispered, and felt her heart hurt from the truth.  
"He won't be once he knows." Arin said, and the female stood up and glared at him.  
"Look at us Arin! Do you really think he'll want to speak with us? We look like fucking vampires!" She shouted, and felt her mood change quickly and Arin looked over at her.  
"Suzy.. I'm sorry.. I just.. Ever since that fucked up day happened, I've wanted to talk to the guy. He was forced into things that are much more painful than becoming one of us." He explained, and sympathy filled Suzy's eyes.  
"I know.. Just don't make it worse for him. He's been through enough shit already. Heck, why do you think he's working at a place like this?" She asked, and Arin hugged her softly.  
Silence filled the atmosphere they were in, until Arin chuckled.  
"I still think you look hot. Even if you look like a vampire." He said, and Suzy giggled, and gave him a small kiss.  
"Let's just see what happens tomorrow. I think Barry is finally going to be more awake tomorrow." Suzy said, and Arin nodded and they leaned back and listened to the group of people enter the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter and so much more was revealed! So yeah this plot is pretty different than the Fnaf backstory and stuff.. Now I gotta figure out how I'm doing this and how they know Dan heh.. Yeah I blindly write so what?! It's more fun that way *^*  
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and feel free to leave a comment and a kudo!! Much luv everyone <3


	3. Running out of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo next chapter of Fnagg.. Yep that's what I'm calling this lmao.  
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!! <3 Much luv! <3

When Dan woke up to someone repeatedly knocking on the door, he thought it was the apartment owner, asking for the rent money. He was about to correct the owner, by stating he still had two days, when he realized it wasn't the owner, but instead it was Holly!  
"Holly?" He blinked, and she entered without saying anything. She took a look around the small apartment, before she sat down at the small table, and stared at him expectantly. Frowning, and feeling uncomfortable since he was only dressed in his boxers, he quickly grabbed his house coat, and sat down across from her.   
"You went back last night." She accused him, and he ran a hand through his tangled hair.   
"Yeah I guess I did." He mumbled.   
"Why?" She demanded, as she dug into her bag.   
"I was curious. I need to know answers before I can leave them alone." He explained.  
"Was that apart of your depression?" She questioned.  
"No it's just more of- wait.. how do you know I have depression?" He stood up and stared at her, trying to figure out who she was.  
She pulled out some pictures, and set them on the table. They looked pretty dated considering the wrinkles.   
He studied the pictures carefully, and for some reason his head ached horribly as he stared at the photos.   
"These people in the pictures are Suzy, Arin, Ross, me, Barry, and Kevin." She listed off each of them, but then he realized that part of the picture was ripped. He noticed that there was an arm dangling over Barry's shoulder, but the person that was there was gone.   
"Who was ripped off of this picture?" He asked, and she smiled weakly.  
"You aren't ready yet." She said quietly, and he stared in confusion.  
"What does that even mean?" He retorted, but she shook her head.  
"Ross, Arin, Suzy, and Barry went missing in the year 2015. (A/N: Forgot to mention.. This is a future fic. Meant to say it earlier but I kinda forgot heh.) Nobody knows what happened to them, but they were assumed to be dead after three months of no appearances from any of them. Jon, who was their friend, went missing soon after." She explained, and shifted another picture forward, and Danny nearly sobbed.  
"I-I..." He couldn't say a word as his throat closed up and tears welled up in his eyes.  
"I saw him.." He finally managed to utter. He remembered Jon. His pale, sweaty face, and his figure standing at the end of the hallway.  
"A-And her.. I saw her too.. She.. Oh my god.." He was feeling overwhelmed with everything. He had found the missing group, but they didn't look alive anymore.   
"Dan, I'm telling you again but this time, don't return to that cursed building, but I'm also telling you, that you have to move. If you don't, then they'll find you. You have to get out of here and save yourself." She said desperately.   
"Wh-.. Why do you know they're there.. but you do nothing to help them?" Danny asked, feeling shivers go up his spine.  
Holly looked down.  
"Ross.. Ross in this picture was my husband.. When he went missing, I broke down. One night, I went there and found Ross as the state he's in.. He said that if you stay too long in that building with them.. You'll change. That's what happened to Jon. I just.." Tears filled Holly's eyes and her voice cracked as she managed every word, and Dan instantly felt guilt.   
"I'm sorry Holly I.. I understand it's confusing." He said sympathetically. Holly looked up at him.  
"You have to leave D-Dan. They're coming after you." She said quietly.   
"Why though? I've never met them in my life!" He said, feeling fear enter his blood, and make him tremble.  
"I knew it.." She murmured, as Holly looked down.  
"Leigh Daniel Avidan.. I'm sorry.." She sighed and reached into her bag, and pulled out a folded picture. Or, well it was the other part of the original picture.   
"Do you have tape?" She asked. Dan nodded, and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a roll, and handed it to her. She tapped the two pieces together, and she handed the picture to him.  
He stared at it in bewilderment, and tried to piece everything together.   
"This has to be a lie." He spat out, and Holly shook her head sadly.  
"You lost your memories due to antidepressants. It's very rare, and you worked with doctors about it for a while, but after a couple months of nothing, you gave up on it." She explained.  
"I don't even remember the doctors.." He mumbled, and Holly stood up.  
"Dan, they believe you cheated fate. They don't even understand the curses either but they know that you're supposed to be cursed like them. I spoke to Ross, and he seems the most sane out of all of them. But.. Even he misses you." She murmured.   
"What exactly made them change?" He demanded, and Holly looked up.  
"Ross said he can't remember much.. He was going to tell me something but then Suzy saw me and nearly murdered me." She explained.  
Dan took a look back at the picture. When he looked at himself, he frowned.  
"I look so much younger in this picture." He said, and she nodded.  
"It was taken a couple years ago." She said, and grabbed her bag but left the photos.  
"I need to go. Please Dan, just move city. Get away from here." She begged, before she rushed out of the apartment.  
"Could you at least let me answer for a once?!" He snapped as he watched her run down the hallway and disappear around the corner.  
He went back inside, and sighed.  
"I need to ask them.. About all this.. I'm going back for the third night." He mumbled, not happy, but more of confused. He looked at the picture once more, and realized he'd never met or heard about Kevin in this picture. He also wasn't reported missing.  
He went back to bed though, so he could at least be awake tonight.  
\---  
When Dan entered the building, it was a couple minutes before midnight. He walked silently through the hallway, trying to keep his footsteps from having an echo.  
He entered the room, but stopped short when he saw someone was already sitting on his chair in front of the monitors. They looked up, and stared at Dan's trembling form.  
"Hello Dan. Have you missed me?" Arin asked calmly as he stood up and approached Dan who backed up.  
"Y-You're Arin.." He whispered, feeling his head burn from just the name alone.   
"Yep. Now please tell me what took so long for you to show up?" Arin narrowed his cold eyes, and picked up his step but Dan just kept walking backwards. They were now in the hallway.  
"L-Look I need to chat.. So please don't murder me." He said, hoping the male would calm down. Dan felt his back hit the damn pole in the hallway, and he cursed silently as Arin now stood right in front of him.  
"Why did you never return?" He demanded, and Dan whimpered.   
"I lost my memories.." He gave his only excuse.  
"How are you sure?" Arin responded quickly.  
"Holly visited me today.. She told me everything." He pulled the picture with all of them in it, and Arin snatched it away, and studied it.  
His gaze softened for a moment, before he looked back at Dan, and rose a hand as if he was going to claw at him, before a loud voice barked out.  
"Arin! Don't hurt Dan!" They both looked down the hallway to see Suzy standing there. She stormed over, and as the two glared harshly at each other, Dan took the moment to slip away back into the room, and lock the door. He soon heard an angry, loud pounding on the door.  
"You can't escape the curse Dan! You belong with it just like the rest of us!" Arin shouted, and then he called for Jon. Danny whimpered, and hid in the corner, and watched Jon open the door and stomp over to Dan pull him up from his hair and show his long nails and almost used them on Dan's throat.  
"Don't kill him Jon. He's one of us." Arin warned with a terrifying look, and Dan cried out when Jon pulled harder at Dan's hair.  
"I'm not one of you! I'm not a monster!" He screamed out, and struggled but every movement hurt his scalp more.   
Arin went to Dan's eye level, and glared at him harshly.  
"You think we're monsters?" He growled, and Dan glared.  
"Well you're sure not angels blessed by god!" He spat, and finally kicked Jon in the groin and got out of his grasp and raced down the hallway. He could hear someone chasing after him, but he didn't taken the moment to look. He was too scared he'd run into a pole in the middle of the room, and knock himself out.   
He didn't run into a pole, but he did run into something though that suddenly appeared from a corner. They both went tumbling to the floor, and when he looked to see what he had hit, he realized it was Ross!   
"R-Ross.. You're Ross." He clarified as he stood up quickly, and backed up from the male that stood up with a look of annoyance.   
"Why the hell are you running, Danny?" He asked, as he saw Suzy running up from behind Dan. Dan resumed his sprint away, but Ross's words echoed in his mind.  
Finally, he came to a room where there were a couple of PC's turned off around the room and he looked around quickly, until he saw the one male he hasn't seen yet.  
"Barry.." He murmured, and the male walked forward and studied Dan.  
"So you're back. Took you long enough." Barry said in almost a bored tone.   
"I don't belong here." He said, and Barry grunted, then shrugged.  
"Sure. Keep telling yourself that. But I bet in a couple of days, you'll wake up here, looking like me." He gave Dan a crooked grin that sent shivers down Dan's spine.  
"Why are you cursed here? Why don't you leave?" He asked, and Barry shrugged again.  
"I dunno. We all just suddenly woke up one day here, unable to leave and unable to appear in sunlight." He said, and Dan found himself suddenly face first on the ground, as he felt weight on top of him.  
"Missed me?" Arin growled, and Dan squirmed around, and Arin brought him up, and Dan expected Arin to impale him with those terrifying, inhuman claws, but what happened next, sent Dan straight to more shellshock.   
Arin gave Dan a tight, hug.   
"You idiot.. You left us.." Arin grumbled, and Dan tried to calm down, but his common sense was screaming at him to run for his life.   
"L-Look.. I.. I can't." Dan whimpered, trying to form a sentence but he wasn't even sure what he could say now.   
"Just join us Danny. It's makes it easier for us if you just join willingly." Arin said quietly, and Dan shook his head  
"N-No I have a life to live.. I won't.." Dan turned and ran, and was surprised when he didn't hear anyone running after him. He knew Geoff would be unhappy that he left work early, but that guy can suck a dick. Danny had enough of this place, and maybe he'd go visit his family for a while. As he jogged home, he knew it'd be best. As he got closer and closer home though, he swore he heard shifting bushes and footsteps behind him. Everytime he looked though, he wouldn't see anyone.   
When he got home, he collapsed on his bed, and took one glance at the window before he closed his eyes.   
He was too tired to realize, but if he was more awake, he would've seen Arin's cold eyes watching him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not happy with this chapter.. I wrote it.. and winced ;-; I think I might go back and give it some massive editing. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. I think I'm sorta going off track from the original idea.. Ugh. I hate it when I do that -.-  
> Anyway, much luv <3


	4. No Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.. Lemmie apologize for not Updating in FOREVER!  
> I've been so freakin busy. Seriously, look at the list I posted on "And We're the Grump Family!"  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

"Dan? Why are you home?" Avi asked as he opened the door, and blinked when he saw his tall son standing there with a suitcase.  
"I decided to come and give you and mom a surprise visit." He smiled, but Dan's father instantly saw something was off. The smile.. The gleam in Dan's eyes.. And when was the last time Danny had taken a shower, or even slept?! The man looked half dead!  
Avi let him in nonetheless, and offered him some tea or coffee as Dan rested his suitcase on his old bed, in his old bedroom.   
"I'm good, thanks." Dan said, then glanced to his suitcase, and Avi nodded and left Dan to himself. He knew when his son wasn't alright, and he was going to let Dan gather his bearings, and come to him when he needed to.  
When Dan's father closed the door, Danny collapsed on the bed and enveloped himself in a hug and silently sobbed.   
Nightmares plagued his sleep, and he's been unable to sleep properly since his last night at the office, and he finds himself growing insane as time goes on and he wakes up with having to check his surroundings to make sure he isn't back at that cursed place, and isn't dead.   
As time went on, Dan knew he was going to have to tell Avi what's going on, but as he tried to explain it to himself, he couldn't even convince himself this was all true, and it was happening.   
After all, it's not normal when you lose your memories of your past life, and you finally figure it all out, and realize some of the closest friends you've ever had are cursed and believe you should be cursed with them.. Nope. Not normal at all.  
Danny finally looked up when he heard the window open, and a gentle breeze flew in. He thought nothing of it at the time except that the breeze was quite chilly, and he went to close the window and went to go talk to his father at last, leaving the cursed man in his room; who snuck in through the window.  
\---  
"So uh. This new job.. It's not that great?" Avi asked as he sat across from his son, and watched the other fidget slightly.   
Dan nodded, and still tried to figure out how he was going to come out with this.  
"Well uh.. I'm not sure if you ever met them but.. Do you know Arin, or Ross, or Barry, or even Suzy, Holly, Jon, or Kevin?" He asked, and Avi paused and stared at him and opened his mouth, but then they heard the doorbell.  
"This is the most busy this apartment has been since Halloween.." Dan's father muttered, before he went to go answer the door and Dan followed.   
When they came to the door though, they were surprised to see a male standing there, with black hair and a large ball cap on his head. He had nice tanned skin, and was quite smaller than Dan.  
"Danny! Thank god." The male sighed, and Avi and Dan looked at each other quizzically.   
"Um.. Who are you?" Dan asked, not really meaning to be rude, but after what he's been through, he could care less.  
"Oh.. I'm Kevin. It's been a while since we've seen each other. Holly called me and explained everything.. So I guess it's kinda expected you don't really remember me." He gave a small smile, and they let him in.   
"Look.. Dan you're not safe yet. I don't think you'll ever be again either." Kevin explained as Dan sat down beside Avi, and studied the younger.  
"What do you mean?" Avi demanded, and looked at his son to see Dan had visibly gone pale.  
"Have you not explained to him yet?" Kevin asked as he looked at the two, and Danny quickly stood up, and backed away, gripping his hair.  
"I wanted to Kevin! But this isn't an easy conversation to lead up to!" Danny snapped, and Kevin sighed.  
"Look, it's safer you're here, but you need to keep moving. They will chase after you, and they won't stop for a while." Kevin explained, before a loud chuckling made everyone freeze in the room.   
There stood Arin in the doorway, staring at the three in the room, his cold eyes studied them all as Dan backed up quickly, panicking.  
"You're here already?!" Kevin gasped as he shot up from his seat and stared at the cursed man.   
He shrugged in response before he showed pointy teeth in a creepy smile.  
"My father always told me to work for things, or otherwise you won't get them. It's nice to see you again Kevin. Are you going to be coming back with Dan and I?" He asked, his voice giving off a slight echo as he lazily walked over to the obvious escape route. Except all three knew there was a fire ladder.  
Kevin looked at Dan shortly, before he looked back at Arin.  
"Sorry, but we don't belong in that damned place." Kevin said calmly, as he quickly walked over to Dan. Arin watched them with calculating eyes, trying to figure out what they were doing.  
"That's your own opinion. But you both should know I'm right. You two and Holly escaped the curse, but no longer will you run. You shall come back with me peacefully, or else I'll be forced to drag you back." Arin explained as he shrugged.   
Kevin glanced at Dan, before he shoved the man hard and simultaneously grabbed a chair that was just sitting by a desk, and tossed it at Arin.  
"Out the fire escape!" He told Dan, and Avi helped open the door before Dan jumped out and onto the ladder. He looked up at his father but as soon as Avi started to climb out, Arin grabbed his shoulder and dragged him back in, Avi giving a last shriek before the window slammed shut. Dan put a hand over his mouth to silence his scream, but he knew Arin. He wouldn't hurt his father. Or at least.. He hopes he won't hurt his father. Maybe if Kevin is there, he'll spare him? Either way, Dan couldn't force himself to return. Otherwise Kevin's distraction would be in vain.   
He dropped to the ground and raced through the alley before he reached the street.  
"Daanny~" A voice sang quietly at the back of his mind, and he somehow knew Arin was already chasing after him. He broke into a small run as he ran through the busy, New Jersey streets. He kept bumping into people, but he couldn't force himself to care. He could hear the footsteps behind him, and it urged him to go faster and not stop.  
After a while, he saw a police station, but just as he was going to run towards it, a hand gripped his shoulder and whirled him around so quickly, that Dan almost fell over. When Dan looked up, he was enveloped in a dizzyingly dark trance as white, cold eyes stared at him. Everything soon disappeared around him and Arin, but he couldn't stop staring into the cold eyes, unaware of the loud ringing in his ears as Dan fell to his knees and felt his mind go into a frenzy. He tried to fight for control of his consciousness, but Arin's mind games dominated his own, and Danny found himself sinking into the black hole, and unable to struggle anymore, Dan let the darkness overwhelm him.  
\---  
Danny wasn't sure why, but he jolted awake and pain crashed down on his head immediately. He swore, he thought it was going to explode by the way it pulsed violently.  
As Dan tried to figure out his dark surroundings, he heard a low humming noise of what sounded like an electronic up and running.  
Finally, his eyes adjusted, and his head hurt worse, as he realized he was back at the office, on the floor, and by the state of him, bloody and ruffled up.   
"D-Dan.." A voice groaned, and he looked around the room to see he wasn't alone. Kevin sat in a seat, and didn't look much better than Dan. His cap was missing, and his clothes were ripped, and he had a large wound on his face. He wasn't even sure if he could see out of his right eye anymore.. Not the way it looked right now anyway.  
"I-I'm sorry.. I should've done something more.. But.. But.." Kevin's voice started to crack and break, and Dan tried to crawl over to comfort him, but his arm disagreed immediately when he tried to army crawl, and he collapsed back onto the suddenly comfortable ground.  
"I see your both awake." A voice giggled, and they both looked to see Suzy and Arin walking in.  
Danny immediately started to crawl away, more desperate now, but Arin walked over and sighed.  
"Why are you still resisting?" He asked, now sounding sad as he watched the sad escape attempt Dan gave.   
"I don't want to be here!" Danny spat, and Arin shook his head.  
"Sure you do. We always used to hang out here when we were younger, and you always wanted to be here then. What has changed?" He asked, honestly curious.  
"Everything! Now tell me why Kevin and I are so hurt." Dan growled, as he glared at the two cursed beings.  
"What can I say? Getting you from one side of a continent to the other side is hard." Arin said innocently, but he still offered a sinister smirk.  
"You're crazy. Insane!" Dan snarled as he hugged himself. Arin slowly approached, and bent down enough so they were close to eye level.   
"Yes, but you accepted that." He retorted, and then they both looked when Kevin started to scream when Suzy dragged him out of the room. Kevin's nails tried to scratch at the floor boards, but they simply broke as Suzy was much stronger, and they disappeared.   
"Wh-What is she going to do?" Dan felt fear completely consume him, and he trembled as Arin gave a small laugh.  
"He's simply going through what we had to do to become like this. There's this weird room at the back, that we all woke up like this one day." Arin explained as he listened to Kevin's screams slowly fade.   
"I-.. It must be radiation or something then! Whatever it is, it isn't safe! Please Arin, I'm begging you, spare Kevin! He's so young." Dan begged and pleaded now, whimpering as he got onto his hands and knees, and they both listened to Kevin's screams suddenly cut off. It sent shivers down Dan's spine, and sent the hairs on his neck shooting up.  
"Well, don't you want to be with us for an eternity?" Arin asked as he approached Dan.  
"How are you so sure you're immortal?" Dan spat, backing up.   
Arin paused, and lifted his shirt and Dance winced.  
Along Arin's stomach, he had an obvious deep wound that hadn't nearly closed up properly. Dan assumed it was a stab wound.  
"Trust me. I should've died from A) Blood loss, or B) infection. It seems neither has taken it's toll on me though." He said as he put the shirt back down.  
They both paused, and Dan realized Arin's eyes suddenly looked.. Somber.  
"We tried everything.. Stabbing each other.. Hanging.. removal of limbs or breaking each others necks but nothing happens. Our limbs grow back, the stab wounds just heal in a twisted way, the noose never completely breaks off our breathing, and our necks seem to heal themselves."   
"The only thing that seems to truly hurt us is thee sunlight.. We stood in it for days but the only thing that happened was our skin slightly melted and took on a pale, velvety feel. We only look more like monsters now." Arin explained, and for the first time since Dan started work in this fucked up place, he felt.. Pity, remorse, sympathy even.  
"If we're to lie a eternity though, we'd midaswell live it with friends, eh?" Arin said after a while, and Suzy entered the room and nodded.   
"Please don't do this Arin. This isn't what I want." Danny tried again as Arin approached him again and Dan felt his back touch the wall behind him, meaning that he's run out of space to escape to.   
"You just don't understand it all." Arin said, as he grabbed Dan's wrists, and forced him to stand up.   
As they walked down the hallway, Danny couldn't do anything. Suzy walked behind them closely, and Arin's grip was like iron cuffs.   
They approached a room that Dan had never seen before. It wasn't on any of the camera's, and it sent shivers down his spine. Was this it for Leigh Daniel Avidan? The washed up singer known as Danny Y. Sexbang? Was he doomed to an eternity to friends he can't remember? Well, at least he has an eternity to try to remember them at least.  
He was suddenly harshly shoved into the room, and darkness enfolded around him and he tripped over something. As he looked at it, he cried out in shock. Kevin's motionless body laid there.   
Did Kevin die or something?!   
But as Danny soon approached the smaller, he realized he was still breathing. Just weakly now.  
As Danny inspected the room, he found there wasn't much to look at. There was a desk, and that was about it. As he looked at the desk, he saw a book on it.  
When he grabbed the book however, his mind exploded into white hot pain, and he nearly dropped the book, however he soon saw a light appearing from the book and he felt the pain spread through his body, hurting in some places more than others.   
"Gah hah.. AHH!" He finally let out a loud, much awaited scream as he dropped the book and fell to his knees, trying to get a grip on something, anything! Anything would do!  
As he looked up, he swore he saw some type of holy being, before he fell to the ground, the pain overwhelming him far too quickly, and he found himself dropping back into an unconscious state.  
Before he did however, he heard something whisper to him. It was quiet, but it was still clear.  
"Welcome back, Danny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. Shall this be the end? I really don't know what to do with another chapter.. xD   
> If this is the end, I want to thank everyone for leaving kudos and stuff!! Still feel free to leave kudos if this is the ending though!  
> Much luv everyone! I shall be starting another story after this!   
> What's it about, you ask?  
> Well.. Vampires, and supernatural stuff. Yep, we're jumping from this creepy fnaf AU straight to the supernatural AU :D  
> I hope you all enjoyed this!!


End file.
